


He Likes to be Tall

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: 2016 In-Class Works [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is an idiot, Arguments, Fluff, Gen, Height Differences, Modern AU, Politics, hamilton is short, he likes to be tall, he needs a step stool, it's cute, prompt, quick little thing done in class, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: our cute little Alex debating with Thomas and getting a step stool mid-speech because he wants to be taller





	

**Author's Note:**

It was a normal day in office. Everyone was working hard, and/or hardly working depending on who you were. Everything was quiet and calm, the only sound being the scratching of pencils and pens on paper and the tapping of keys as someone typed up a legal document. Aaron Burr walked into the room, quietly talking with James Madison and George Washington. They were back from a meeting and quietly planning their next move.

They didn’t disturb the calm of the room and things continued on. They were only able to get a couple of feet into the room when the doors that they’d just closed were suddenly slammed open. Everyone jumped – even the former soldiers who were battle hardened – at the loud sound. Standing (more like stomping though) in the doorway was none other than Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson still had his hand on the door as he held it open for the shorter man, not even stopping his rant.

“– did that! I still can’t believe you wrote _51_ essays!” he exclaimed, part in shock and part in exasperation. There was annoyance there too, but no real anger or malice. “I could maybe, _maybe_ , understand writing 5. _Maybe_. But 51?!” he continued incredulously, amusement glinting in his eyes as he mocked his rival. Hamilton’s face was scrunched and flushed in anger as he got really into the heated argument.

“I’m dedicated to my cause and my country, unlike a certain _someone_ who’s clearly in love with France.” He nearly screamed, gesturing wildly with his hands. He clearly was no where as amused by this argument as Jefferson was. He was fuming as he shoved his slightly too long sleeves up so he could gesture even more frantically. “You shouldn’t even talk! You weren’t there. I bet you couldn’t do any better!” he snarled.

Jefferson sneered at him as the two came to a stop in the middle of the room, both completely oblivious to the audience they had. People had actually come out of their offices to crowd around the edges of the room as soon as they’d heard the door slam open. Hamilton and Jefferson’s debates were always quite the spectacle. Washington wanted to put his head in his hands in depression at how his two subordinated were acting, but he didn’t because appearances.

Madison had no such reservations and openly groaned.

“I think what I was doing was more important than arguing a murderer’s innocence.” Thomas replied with an incredibly sassy tone. “And of course I could’ve done better! What do you think I’m currently doing?” Alexander turned a bright shade of red. “You look like a tomato,” Jefferson declared evenly, smirking in satisfaction as Hamilton turned an even brighter shade of red.

And that last remark was the figurative straw that broke the camel’s back. Alexander Hamilton was done. He screamed in rage and turned to the side abruptly and stomped off in the direction of his office, shoving through the crowd completely unbothered by it. The crowd thought that the argument was over, although it was truly a rare occurrence for Hamilton to concede and allow Jefferson to have the last word. Even if Hamilton lost – god forbid – he still got the last words. Jefferson’s eyes widened. He was even more surprised than the crowd at this turn of events.

The crowd was about to begin to disperse when the door to Alexander’s office swung open once more revealing a still fuming Hamilton. Jefferson’s eyes widened even more in surprise (yet again) as Alexander marched right up to him – not caring who he hit on the way through the crowd. Hamilton was in a rage and nothing could stop him now. He planted himself in front of Thomas and glared at him fiercely. Then he revealed what he’d been carrying in his hands by placing it on the ground.

It was a step stool.

 _A step stool_.

Then he stomped his way up the 3 steps until he was slightly above eye level with the taller man. “One more thing…” he began as he started ranting about every little thing that Thomas Jefferson had ever done wrong in his entire life. He started with that one time Jefferson had punched his childhood friend when he was 5. Thomas looked slightly overwhelmed at the small angry man on the step stool.

“Is he going to… list _everything_?” Thomas whispered out of the side of his mouth to the side where Washington, Madison, and Burr were still standing, doing his best not to get noticed by Alexander. Hamilton was too busy yelling his monologue to notice though.

“One time he sent me an itemized list of 30 years of disagreements” Burr said quietly, staring at Hamilton in a combination of awe, exasperation, and horror. “Does he even breathe?” He wondered aloud as Hamilton just continued ranting.

“You should see him at cabinet meetings” Washington sighed as he watched his secretary of state cower slightly, faced with wrath of the secretary of treasury. “Come on. He’s not going to finish anytime soon. We might as well get some work done in Hamilton and Jefferson’s absence.”

All of them followed Washington’s example and dispersed leaving Jefferson to Hamilton’s mercy.

“And the whole argument on how you ‘plant and create’ in the south? That was one of the stupidest things you’ve ever said! We all know the south is famous for slavery –“

“Sweet Jesus”


End file.
